Just one more kiss please
by Janto4ever
Summary: This story is continued from "How to Get Out of a Hostage Situation" by The Darkness Revealed.  Enjoy. Read and Review. XD Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

How to Get Out of a Hostage Situation by the darkness revealed

The bell above the door to the Tourist Office jingled, signaling the entrance of a customer. Ianto sighed quietly and looked up from his newspaper, putting his best 'friendly tourist-office worker' smile on. The smile instantly fell off his face when he saw who had come in.

"Hey there, eye candy," Captain John Hart grinned, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him. "Arms up on your head, and turn around, please."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto did so, flinching as he felt the gun press into his back.

"Excellent. Now move nice and slowly to the Hub. No funny business, or I'll shoot," John murmured, his breath hot against Ianto's neck.

Ianto carefully pressed the button that opened the entrance and moved into the corridor leading to the Hub.

'Well, here I am again, in yet another hostage situation,' he thought to himself.

He really hated Mondays.

TW

Jack looked up with an eager grin as the lights above the Hub entrance flashed and the alarms blared; Ianto must be coming in.

"Ianto!" He called happily. "Just in time! I really would like some cof—"

He broke off when he saw just who Ianto was with.

Captain John Hart was standing behind Ianto, with a gun obviously pressed against Ianto's back; Ianto's arms were on his head, and he had his emotionless mask in place.

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen looked up from their work and gasped when they saw the situation. Jack jumped up and ran toward the pair, mind working furiously on how to get the gun away from Ianto.

"Uh-uh," John said, pressing the gun harder into Ianto's back. "Stop right there, pretty boy, or eye candy gets it."

Jack skidded to a stop and glared at John, wanting nothing more than to walk over there and punch his face in. He looked at Ianto, who, to Jack's surprise, was smirking slightly. Jack gave him a confused look.

Ianto mouthed, 'Don't worry, I have a plan."

Jack stood back and waited, wondering what on earth Ianto was going to do. He was barely aware of the others behind him, looking on worriedly.

Ianto's smirk became more pronounced. Suddenly, he turned around and faced John. John looked taken aback, the gun still pointed straight at Ianto.

Ianto lunged forward and pressed his lips against John's. The others gaped as Ianto proceeded to kiss John thoroughly, pressing his body fully against John's. Finally, he broke away, panting slightly. Looking triumphant, he held up the gun that he had cleverly taken away from John while John was occupied by the kiss.

John, still looking rather befuddled by the kiss, just stared dumbly.

Jack shook away his shock and leapt forward, tackling John. Once John was safely on the floor with Jack's knee pressing on his back, Jack looked up at Ianto.

"Wow," he said, and Ianto grinned.

"Well, you always said I was a good kisser," he replied, and Jack laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just one more kiss.

Disclaimer: Sarah: So one day I was just thinking.

Jack: Hey Sarah what are you doing?

Sarah: Telling everyone how I own Torchwood and how I came up with this story.

Jack: But you don't own Torchwood RTD does and your continuing this story for the darkness reveled.

Sarah: Shut up.  
*Ianto pops out of thin air like magic in nothing but boxers and a tie with a stop watch.

I do not own Torchwood and this is originally from the darkness reveled. I hope you like it.

Beta'd by the darkens reveled (Isn't she amazing.)

The team stood there, still shocked to have witnessed what Ianto Jones had just done. He had just snogged Captain John Hart, the most vindictive man they could think of.  
There stood Ianto Jones pointing a gun at a grinning John Hart, with a certain Jack Harkness standing nearby, biting back his laughter not very well.  
'What would you like me to do with him, Sir?' Ianto asked Jack, not taking his eyes off Hart.  
'Oh, "Sir", I love that! Mr. Jones and Mr. Harkness, I think you would like to know that I have a few suggestions,' John said, adding a wink. He started to go through a list that involved nudity and Ianto, and even involved the whole team…and a poodle. Gwen, Tosh and Owen were slightly disturbed with some of the suggestions made by John.  
'Time and place John,' Jack laughed. 'Put him in a cell would you, Yan?'  
'Oh, "Yan", that's delightful! But you see, Jack, my nick-name for eye-candy is ten times better.'  
'Oh please, John, I always come up with the best nick names," Jack retorted.  
'What about "Time and Place?" Jack. Do you remember that time in Barcelona the planet of course' John Began, a leer starting to stretch across his mouth.  
'Time and Place boys.' This time it was Ianto who spoke. 'Come on.'  
Ianto grabbed John by his jacket and started to pull him to the cells.  
'Oh, so we like it rough, do we? Great, I love it rough! I see why you keep him around Jack.'  
John was extremely lucky that Ianto didn't see him mouth the words "Nice work" to Jack and put his thumbs up as he grinned.  
IANTO WAS ALREADY SLIGHTLY REGRETTING KISSING JOHN WHAT WITH HIM COMPLIMENTING HIM ON IT AND ASKING FOR ANOTHER ONE REPETITIVELY.  
The team watched a certain John Hart being dragged away from them by a certain Ianto Jones and John loving it and making remarks to poor Ianto.  
Jack felt sorry for Ianto…who was he kidding; this was one of the funniest things he had seen in a long time.

~TORCHWOOD~

Ianto had gotten John into a cell and taken his vortex manipulator and his other weapons so he wouldn't be going off anywhere. God Ianto had found lube and what looked like an alien sex toy.  
'So eye-candy, there's room for one more, wanna join me?'  
'God, you are really worst then Jack.' Ianto muttered.  
'You should know this by now, I'm worse then everyone.' John said as he lowered his voice.  
'John, you're in a cell with a Weevil in the cell next to you and you're  
hitting in me. Really?'  
'Why not? I do this sort of stuff all the time!'  
'Nice to know, John. So as I don't want you to die on me or anything do you need anything?'  
'May I have an extremely strong mug of coffee and then COULD YOU BRING ME YOURSELF?'  
Ianto just shook his head and walked away from John, heading towards Jack's office.  
'Oh come on! Not even one of your amazing kisses? You're a horrible host!' Ianto heard John yell at him.

'So why do you think he's here?' Jack said looking at the CCTV footage smiling.

'No idea, and what's so bloody funny?' Ianto demanded as he went to look at what Jack was looking at. There it was…John Hart posing at the CCTV camera. He pulled every cheesy move you could possibly think off and some you didn't think were possible. Ianto couldn't help but smile.  
Jack picked up the microphone on his desk and put the settings to the cells. He spoke into it, giving John quite a shock.  
'John Hart, stop posing at the camera.'  
John just laughed and blew air kisses to the camera.  
'I knew you were watching!' he said smirking.  
'Yeah, of course you did.'  
'Can Ianto come out to play?' John said, like a child asking their friend's parents to let them play with their child.  
'No, John! Ianto's mine.'  
John sat on the floor folded his arms and pouted.  
'Jack isn't sharing!' John yelled.  
Ianto just shook his head and started to walk off.  
'Ianto! Don't I get a kiss like John did?' Jack said mocking fake hurt.  
Ianto laughed then walked over to Jack and kissed him softly.  
'Coffee please, Yan?'  
'Sure Jack I'll make coffee for you and John and then you can find out why he's here.'  
'Sure Ianto.'

~TORCHWOOD~

Jack was walked in and sat across from John.  
'Hey, remember the days we used to play good cop, bad cop? God that was some good sex,' John smirked.  
Jack just looked at John, no emotions displayed on his face.  
'Oh, bad cop are we?'  
Ianto walked in with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. He quietly placed them on the table and walked out, but not before he shot Jack a quick smile.  
'John, why are you here?' Jack said breaking the silence.  
'Oh yeah, that. You see, I'm not going to tell you.'  
'John, why must you be such a child?'  
John just smirked. 'Okay, I'll tell you why I'm here.'  
'Thank you,' Jack said muttering into his cup.  
'But I want something first.'  
'Of course you do. What do you want?'  
'I thought that part was obvious. I want eye-candy, Jack.'  
'Sod off, John,' Jack said as he got up and walked out of the door.  
'Well, I see he's still possessive,' John said to himself.  
John sat in the empty room drinking the coffee on the desk.  
WOW. IT'S WAS LIKE A… MOYTHGAZUM.

~TORCHWOOD~

'So, why is John here?' Ianto asked once they were in Jack's office so no one could hear.  
'He's not saying,' Jack said, annoyed.  
'Can't we persuade him?'  
'WE CAN BUT WE AREN'T?'  
'Why not? He must want something.'  
'Yeah, he does.'

'What?'

'He wants you, Yan.'  
'Well this is going to be tricky.'


End file.
